


【Batfamily】涼爽褲

by kagami6034



Category: DC Comic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 準備夜巡的3位義警穿上褲子後，發現不太對勁。有Dickjay+Kontim暗示。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【Batfamily】涼爽褲

**Author's Note:**

> 雷+ OOC+ Tim角色崩壞。

1\. Redhood低下頭閃躲往頭上甩過的刀身後開了幾槍示威，接著迅速地往側邊空翻一圈。但其他敵人可沒放過這個空檔，另一位趁他失去重心時揮舞長棍攻擊，Redhood只能用槍撥開一邊轉身好讓背吸收撞擊地板的衝擊力。

可惜今晚的敵人們團隊合作太過優秀，在Redhood要爬起來前他的鼻子已經被通電的卡里棍指者。

「束手就擒吧」  
「...你這次真的做過火了」  
「你這是在宣戰！」

「怎麼？是老頭子叫你們來抓我嗎？」

Redhood冷笑，天知道是不是又因為什麼狗屁大破事懷疑到他身上，居然要出動Nightwing、RedRobin、Robin三人圍堵他一人。

但RedRobin只是冷冷地回應道：「你應該慶幸Bruce今晚要出席很重要的宴會」

這不對勁，那個做事向來謹慎為上的RedRobin會直接講出Bruce的名子，下一秒他就被電暈了，昏倒前他聽到一句道歉。

「我很抱歉，小翅膀」

2.受過電擊訓練的Jason沒有昏迷多久，他判斷自己大概只昏了十多分鐘，但這段時間好像夠他們把昏倒的Redhood搬回蝙蝠洞並且脫了他的褲子......？

「媽的你們他媽在搞什麼！」

Jason氣得怒吼，他感覺他的下面涼颼颼的，低頭一看就發現他的褲子沒了。沒錯，他穿在身上的褲子沒了。而他的三個兄弟兩個正壓制住他的雙手，一個則把手摸進他被拿走的褲子裡東翻西找。

「沒有找到，果然是Todd做的」  
「下結論還太早，把他的內褲也脫了檢查。」  
「什麼？要脫你自己脫！」

Tim冷冷地發號指令，不管惡魔崽子一臉我要直接殺了這人的臉， Jason聽得出隱藏在其下滾燙的怒火，他猜測Tim已經把自己當作犯人了。

他做了什麼？  
到底發生什麼事？

能讓Tim氣成這樣的事情不多，但時間還不夠讓Jason想出一個脫離現在困境的方法。  
Dick嘆了一口氣對Damian說：我們換手，你來壓住Jason。

「我不想冤枉你，Jason」  
「FuckFuckFuck！Dick Grayson你敢！！！！」

Jason開始扭動身軀掙扎，但Dick已經擠進他的雙腿間、手放在他下體最後一道防線上。

「操你們的－－－」

「通通給我住手！」

隨者一聲怒吼，四人都停止了動作。

蝙蝠家的大家長Bruce一進到蝙蝠洞看見的景象就是：他的三個兒子分工合作壓制住他的二兒子，最大的那個還在扒二兒子的內褲。

3.  
「所以你們到底在做什麼。」

被詢問的三人正排排坐在Wayne大家長的面前，穿好褲子的Jason被Bruce護在身後（躲在他身後）。Bruce偷偷高興，Jason已經很久沒有像這樣直白地依靠自己。

「TT，是Todd先汙辱了男人的尊嚴！」  
「哈，毛都沒長齊的小鬼談什麼男人的尊嚴」

然後他們兩個又差點扭打在一起，Dick跟Tim則是你看我我看你，沒有一個人願意出來解釋。最後還是Damian最先承受不住Bruce的"解釋"視線，艱難地開口。

「我們的制服都被...動了手腳」

Jason總結一下，也就是說本來今晚要夜巡的義警們，在穿上制服後發現下面居然莫名地開始火辣疼痛，像是被人用辣椒或者薄荷什麼的刺激性物體塗抹。而且還不是在他們換好後就有感覺，而是Nightwing提腿攻擊混混時 /Redrobin閃躲惡棍子彈時/Robin穿梭在高樓中時。

檢查過後發現他們的褲檔那邊多了一片薄型的布料，拿去化驗後發現上面有會讓人感到涼爽的成分。另外這個惡作劇只有Redhood沒被波及到，氣急敗壞的三人決定衝來找他興師問罪。

先不論自己馬上被當作犯人，Jason覺得想出這個惡作劇的人是個天才，這太好笑了，他發誓他轉頭就會分享給其他人知道。

「但這不是你們懷疑Jason的理由」  
「包含你的制服，Bruce」

Bruce嘴角抽蓄一下，忍不住轉頭看向身後的兒子。所以他今晚沒能夜巡是幸運嗎？

「幹嘛？我才沒無聊到會做這種事好嗎？」  
「總之我會查查是怎麼回事，有人能在不知不覺的情況下對制服動手腳，今晚都留在大宅過夜」

Bruce下指令，解散這個臨時的聚會。

4.  
現在蝙蝠家的4小鳥坐在餐桌前，吃者他們逼出的Jason牌愛心宵夜。

「我下面到現在還在痛...」  
「正好治治你那誰都能上的毛病」  
「什麼，Jay你是懷疑我出軌嗎？」  
「tt我在吃東西，Grayson」

Tim突然重重地放下杯子「所以為什麼只有大紅逃過一劫？」

的確，受害的另外兩人也轉過頭去看向今晚幸運躲過涼爽小鳥的兄弟。Jason百般無聊地打個哈欠，他怎麼可能會知道，目前受害者的共通點只有黑髮藍眼。

「搞不好是因為你們穿著那沒品的緊身褲晃來晃去，有人同情你們夏天太熱哈」

5.  
後來Batman抓到一個女魔法師，前Robin們跟Robin都齊聚一堂，想看看到底是什麼深仇大恨讓她對不好說的地方出手。

結果女魔法師說她只是覺得義警們的緊身制服看起來很不透氣，才想說要施個透氣魔法讓義警們在活動時也能感受舒爽清涼的感覺。

百分之百的善意。

然後Redrobin說他要單獨跟那個女魔法師到旁邊談談，結束的時候女魔法師的臉都嚇白了。

Jason實在很好奇Tim到底說了什麼，應該說他真的很想知道Tim為什麼如此生氣，隔天他就不請自來地帶者早餐跑去Tim的辦公室打擾。

接者Jason得知原來那晚他的小弟弟夜巡結束後要跟超級小子睽違２個月的過夜，Tim座在椅子上轉過身把手肘撐在桌上，他的手指尖輕觸另一隻手指尖，就像一個邪惡無比的反派。

「我告訴她如果她下次再敢，不管她是不是女的」

「我都會讓她用下面吃Airw○ve's。」

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自我姊買了涼感衛生棉，我的屁股被辣了3小時🙃


End file.
